Famiglia
by Mari Kia Aishiteru
Summary: For the first time since he met Reborn, Tsuna felt how to be helpless once again. With his mother's life on the line, what would the future Vongola boss do? What would his friends do to make him feel better? COMPLETE.


**Title** : FAMIGLIA

Katekyo Hitman Reborn Oneshot Fanfiction

 **Setting** : After the manga.

 **Summary** : For the first time after he met Reborn, Tsuna felt how to be helpless once again. With his mother's life on the line, what would the future Vongola boss do? What would his friends do to make him feel better?

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own the characters. Just the Clotilde Family and well, the story. Enjoy reading!

 **.-.-.-.**

 **~ Famiglia ~**

 **.-.-.-.**

"Tsu-kuuuun! It's morning! Wake up or you'll be late for school!" Tsuna, the spiky brown haired future Vongola boss groaned at his mother's voice from downstairs waking him up. He muttered a "Five minutes…"

"Tsu-kun!"

He could hear her voice getting louder. Or was she just going towards his room?

"It's breakfast time!" the door opened loudly and Tsuna, on impulse, sat up in bed with wide eyes.

He saw his mother looking at him with a wide grin. "Hm! That's more like it!" she told him, beckoning for him to stand. "Go downstairs now or you'll miss breakfast!" she said as she went downstairs once again.

Tsuna sighed deeply as he stared at the disappearing form of his mother.

"Haaaa… I acted on impulse. I thought it was someone… like Gokudera-kun or Haru…" he shook his head.

He cannot go back asleep at this rate. He glanced at the clock on his desk. It was 7am. Might as well have breakfast.

With people in his house, there was really a possibility to miss breakfast. Why you ask? Because there will be no breakfast left.

He went to the bathroom to prepare for school. After donning his bag, he closed the door of his room and walked downstairs.

As he appeared in the kitchen, the rest of his family members were already eating.

Yes, he called them now his family members. Even though they came at first because of Reborn, he was glad that these people were here. They kept his mother preoccupied instead of always thinking about his father.

Speaking of his father…

He sighed as he sat down on his seat. Nana gave him a bowl of rice with a frown. "Tsu-kun, what's wrong?"

He looked at her worried expression and he felt guilty for sighing in front of her. "Ahh, nothing. Thank you for the food!" he said as he chow down.

His father was in Italy, doing some CEDEF mission, according to Reborn.

Well, he was strong so he didn't need to worry about him. He hoped that he would show his face once in a while though.

Don't get him wrong! He didn't care about him. It was for his mother. Yes, for his mother.

"Oi, Tsuna!"

"Eh?" his gaze went to his right and noticed Reborn attempting to get his breakfast, again. "Wai—"

Reborn ate the bacon and egg on his plate.

"It's your fault for being unattentive, dame Tsuna."

"Ahhh mou!"

Some things never change. Really.

 **.-.-.-.**

"Ittekimaaaaasu!" he announced by the door and he watched as his mother smiled. "Itterasshai!"

He smiled back before walking out of the gate. He saw Gokudera coming towards him with his usual big smile. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Juudaime!"

"Ah, Ohayou, Gokudera-kun."

The door to his house was still open so the white haired bomber was still able to greet his beloved boss' mother. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Okaa-sama."

"Ohayou, Gokudera-kun. Tsu-kun no koto onegai ne?"

Tsuna sweatdropped at Gokudera who smiled brightly.

"Hai! Leave it to me!" the brown haired shook his head.

"Let's go."

"Hai!"

 **.-.-.-.**

They met Yamamoto on the way and of course, they began fighting about something so simple. Again.

Well, at least these two were closer than before. He was also glad that Gokudera-kun, after all of the fights they'd been through, was able to trust the others aside from him.

When they reached the gate, Yamamoto mentioned something about hanging out in the new opened arcade in the shopping district. Gokudera shouted at him, saying that he (Juudaime) didn't need to waste his time with him (Yamamoto). Tsuna smiled. He knew Gokudera was just saying that but he knew he wanted to go there as well. So he intervened.

"Let's go after school then."

Yamamoto grinned as Gokudera agreed reluctantly.

"Let's invite everyone." The baseball star announced and Tsuna thought of his crush, Sasagawa Kyoko.

"T-That's a good idea, Yamamoto."

Gokudera averted his gaze. "Tsk. Don't call the idiots."

"Maa, maa…"

 **.-.-.-.**

"Bianchi-chan, I'll go shopping for dinner now. Will you please look after the children?"

The pink haired woman looked up from reading her book and nodded. "Leave it to me, mama."

"Jaa, Lambo-kun, I-pin-chan… be good okay?" Nana addressed the two playing children in the yard. Bianchi was sitting on the floor of the living room facing the yard and watching the kids.

"Hai mama!" 5-year-old Lambo exclaimed energetically. "Lambo-san is a good boy!"

"Hai hai.." Nana giggled. "I'll bring you a cake later if you're good…"

"Cake?" I-pin asked. Nana nodded.

"Yatta! Cake! Cake!"

The two of them danced happily and Nana smiled widely. She was happy having the kids in the house. It was all thanks to Reborn-kun isn't it?

"Then, I'm going now!"

"Take care, mama!"

"Haiiii!"

 **.-.-.-.**

Nana walked towards the shopping district happily, unaware of the people looking at her from afar.

"That's her?" a man with a moustache asked. He wore the a black suit with white dress shirt and black necktie. He let out the cigarette from his mouth. Smoke filled the air.

"Hai, boss." His subordinate said. He was also wearing something similar like the moustached man.

"Then, execute the plan."

He bowed. "Hai." the subordinate faced his comrades and they moved out.

The moustached man smirked evilly.

"It's your entire fault, Iemitsu. Now, your wife will suffer the consequences." He dropped his cigarette on the ground and stomped it with his right foot. "Oh, and let's not forget your dear little son, Vongola Juudaime… isn't it?"

He snickered.

 **.-.-.-.**

They found themselves in front of the arcade with the usual gang. Even Bianchi, Lambo and I-pin were present. She said she left a message for his mother since she was expecting them to be at home when she arrived. He heard that she was shopping. They were bound to bump into her anytime then.

He sighed as the kids ran inside the building followed by the girls. Well, at least he could spend time with Kyoko-chan, even though he had to babysit the kids, especially Lambo.

 **.-.-.-.**

50 meters away from the shopping district, Nana was stopped by a crowd of gentlemen wearing black. It reminded her of Dino's family.

Though, she felt that they were not gentle like Dino's family but the dangerous type.

She knew better than to test her luck in this case. However, she couldn't even run since they were blocking the road. She decided to run back but it was also blocked by another crowd of men wearing black as well.

It was roughly 20 people all in all.

"Um… may I please pass? I need to shop now for our dinner." She said with a smile.

The gentlemen snickered. She resisted the urge to gulp. _This is not good._

"But we need you for something, ma'am."

"And what might that be?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

"Well…"

A gun with a silencer was fired.

 **.-.-.-.**

Tsuna stopped. His eyes widened. He was suddenly having trouble breathing. He felt cold.

What was this feeling?

He looked at his right hand. It was trembling.

Why?

"Tsuna?"

"Juudaime?"

Yamamoto and Gokudera asked simultaneously after noticing their friend not following them. Ryohei stopped after hearing the two. He looked at the young brunette whose head was down.

"Something wrong, Sawada?"

Tsuna said nothing. He was rooted on his spot. He couldn't even hear anything except the fast beating of his heart.

 _What is this? What's wrong with me?_ He closed his eyes, frustrated.

His mother's smiling face appeared on his head.

His eyes shot open. He met his friends' worried eyes and they were startled by the worried expression of the brunette. "Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Onii-san! I need to go now!" He exclaimed, turned around and ran.

He ignored the call of his friends and focused on the task at hand. His hyper intuition was flaring. His heart was beating really fast, he was afraid he'll die. However, his worries was his priority right now.

 _Mom, please be safe. Please._

 **.-.-.-.**

"Where did Tsuna go?" Reborn asked just after Tsuna ran.

Yamamoto turned to the kid. "We don't know but… he has a frightening look on his face."

"Frightening?"

The baseball lover nodded. Ryohei crossed his arms against his chest, deep in thought. "It was like he was afraid of something." He decided to say, remembering the worried eyes of the young boss.

"Something happened." Gokudera said. "I'll follow Juudaime!" he said as he ran as well. Yamamoto called out, "Wait, I'll go too!"

"Let's follow him to the EXTREME!"

The three of them disappeared around the corner.

Reborn frowned. If Tsuna looked frightened by something and ran away immediately, his hyper intuition maybe acted up again?

"Reborn, what's wrong?" his partner-in-crime asked. He turned to her. "Bianchi, take care of everyone for now. I'm going to check up on something."

The pink haired girl nodded, feeling it was serious. "Yeah, leave everyone to me."

Reborn jumped on Leon, who became an air balloon. Bianchi looked at him as he disappeared.

 _I hope nothing bad happened_. She thought as she went back to the others.

 **.-.-.-.**

Nana stepped back after seeing the gun shot upwards. She was relieve it wasn't facing her or else…

Her relieve was short-lived though as the gun was pointed towards her.

"Why… are you doing this?" she asked strongly. There was no way she will show weakness in front of these men. That was just giving them the satisfaction of scaring her.

"Wow, strong woman. As expected of the wife of the CEDEF's boss."

"Wife of the CEDEF's boss? Iemitsu?"

"Yes, who else?" one of the men said. "Oh, you don't know your husband's line of work, do you?"

"My husband work as a construction worker… how did you know him?"

They all laughed. Nana frowned.

"She doesn't really know anything."

"Listen here woman. Your husband…" the man began and for some reason, Nana knew she wasn't going to like the truth.

"…is an external advisor of a mafia family."

Nana gasped. Mafia?

"And… your son? Sawada Tsunayoshi, isn't it?" she turned to the other man who mentioned her son. "He's not an ordinary middle school student either."

"W-What…do you mean…?"

The man snickered. "Sawada Tsunayoshi is the future boss of the said mafia family your husband is working with."

She lost strength before she knew it. Even her Tsu-kun is involved! She then realized the times when they just disappear suddenly and came back with injuries. Now she knew.

They were dealing with Mafia issues, weren't they?

She couldn't help but get mad towards his husband. For sure, he dragged their son into this.

However, right now wasn't the time for that.

"And because of your relation to them, you have to die here."

Her eyes widened.

Another gunshot was fired in the neighbourhood.

The last thing she heard was the voice of her son, calling out frantically.

 _Tsu-kun…_

 **.-.-.-.**

Tsuna could see men in black a few meters away from him and his hyper intuition was telling him that they were up to no good. As he grew closer, he could see his mother's shocked face and the gun pointed at her. He willed his body to run faster. "NO! MOM!"

He saw the man shot his mother and the woman fell to the ground, blood leaking out, tainting the road.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he stopped, trembling, walking towards his mother's body.

"Mom…"

The man who shot the woman laughed. "You're too late, Decimo! Your mother is dead!"

The laughter echoed in the neighbourhood.

Tsuna couldn't hear anything though. His eyes gazed at the form of his mother. He was trembling. He didn't even notice the tears that streamed down on his cheeks.

"Mom…"

He remembered his memories of his mother. Her cooking. Her sweet reprimand. Her concern for him. Her excitement. Her laugh. Her smile.

 _I… wasn't able to protect her. I…_

Tsuna suddenly felt hot in the pit of his stomach. He felt so helpless. After all this time, he was truly no-good.

He couldn't even protect his own mother. He felt like he disappointed her.

He stood up with his mother in his arms, bridal style and an orange aura suddenly engulfed him.

The men widened their eyes at the large flame surrounding the boy. His eyes went from brown to orange.

He was like a different person from before.

There was no dying will flame on his forehead, only the large flame surrounding his body.

Tsuna breathed heavily as he cried. "Mom… mom… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"Please don't die… please… please!" he became desperate as well as the flame spread rapidly. The other men got caught up and burned to crisp. The others attempted to run, too afraid for their life however, the flame grew larger and burned them as well.

"B-boss…"

Tsuna continued to cry as his flame grew and grew.

That was the time his friends found him.

"Tsuna!"

"Juudaime!"

"Sawada!"

Reborn, who came from the sky, stopped them.

"Wait!"

"Reborn-san!"

"Kid! What happened to Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, wide eyed. The three of them stared at the wild flame Tsuna was giving out. Gokudera stared worriedly. "Reborn-san, if this continues, Juudaime's life will be in danger."

"What do you mean, Octopus-head?"

"Baka, if the flames were let out like that, it's just a matter of time before he exhaust his flames."

"Sou ka!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"I know. Leave this to me." The sun arcobaleno replied. "It's useless to stop him just by calling out. He's not in his right mind right now."

He knew it was useless since his student was too focused on his failure of protecting his mother. However, he knew they could still save her.

He shot towards his student, enough to graze his cheek to get his attention. It worked since Tsuna looked at him with glazed eyes.

"Tsuna, listen. Mama is still alive. We have to bring her to the hospital." He tried, hoping that he was listening. "Control your flames, or Mama will really die."

It looked like it worked since the flame surrounding the teen narrowed by each second, until it was gone.

Tsuna looked at him with begging eyes. "R-Reborn.. please… Mom… save he—" he fainted and was on the verge of falling, however, he was caught by Gokudera, and Yamamoto, who took care of his mother.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

Reborn sighed. "Ryohei, perform a first aid on Mama. Yamamoto, Gokudera, we'll take them to the hospital. Hurry up."

"I understand!"

"Hai!"

"Yeah!"

 **.-.-.-.**

Once they reached the hospital, Nana was sent to the operating room. Tsuna was too, however, he was let out after a few minutes and sent to a separate room for recuperation. It was said that he was exhausted and only needed rest.

However, that didn't ease the worries of the Family.

They were outside the operating room, waiting for good news. The girls and children, Kyoko, Haru, Fuuta, I-pin, Lambo with Bianchi were in Tsuna's room and watching over him. He was still asleep.

Reborn hoped the woman will be okay since Ryohei did a good job in closing her wound, however, the issue was she still lost a lot of blood. He really hoped they made it on time.

He called on the ninth to inform him of the news, and he promised that he will be telling this news to Iemitsu, who was in the middle of a mission in Rome.

He realized the reason now why he couldn't contact the man. It was bad timing, Tsuna needed him the most at this time.

The hitman sighed.

"Reborn-san." His thoughts was cut off by his student's storm guardian. He couldn't help but be proud of this family as well since even without his usual coaxing, all of Tsuna's guardians were present.

Yes, Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro were here.

Even though they had different motives, it was still encouraging that they were here. After all, Tsuna needed them.

"What is it, Gokudera?"

The hitman could tell that Tsuna's self-proclaimed right hand man was furious of the people who did this to his beloved boss' mother.

"Do you have leads of the culprit?"

The hitman nodded. "I talked to the Ninth earlier and he told me something. Iemitsu captured Clotilde, an enemy famiglia last week in his mission in Germany. This famiglia was part of the alliance before, however, because they had been using the Vongola's name to attack small mafia families, the ninth asked CEDEF to take care of it. As expected from Iemitsu, he destroyed the family after they denied everything amidst all of the evidences presented."

The hitman breathed.

"However, the boss was able to escape in Japan and…"

"…plan revenge towards Tsuna's father because of it?"

"Yeah, that's most likely it."

"Then, those men that were burned then were…"

"Yes, remnants of Clotilde family members."

Gokudera punched the wall and his hand bled however the white haired man ignored it. "I will NEVER forgive them! How dare them!"

"Gokudera…"

"B-Boss… killed them…" Chrome said with a small voice, worry lining her features.

The guardians, except Hibari and Mukuro, bowed their heads. As soon as Tsuna realized what happened, he will be guilty for sure. They knew him. He never wanted to KILL, enemy or not.

He _is_ just too kind. That was just how he _is_.

"We just have to be with him, then. He will be alright. This is Tsuna we are talking about." Yamamoto said, trying to brighten up the mood but of course, his words were the truth. He trusted Tsuna.

Sasagawa Ryohei nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right, Yamamoto. Sawada always pulls through. He will be fine."

"Of course Juudaime is strong! So shut up you idiots!" Gokudera told them however, he had a hidden fondness in his eyes.

"What was that, Octopus-head!"

"I said shut up, Turf-top!"

Yamamoto laughed. "Maa, maa."

Suddenly, Hibari left the wall he was leaning on and walked away from them. The rest didn't notice except Chrome, Reborn and Mukuro.

The heterochromatic eyed teen watched him and smirked. "Kufufu~" His lady counterpart looked at him in wonder. "Mukuro-sama?"

"Take care of everything here Chrome. I need to take care of something."

The girl looked worried but she nodded. "Hai, Mukuro-sama."

And the man disappeared into mist.

Reborn hid his smirking lips with his fedora. _Those two…_

 **.-.-.-.**

When Tsuna woke up, he found himself in a white room. He could hear the sound of machines.

 _I'm… in a hospital. Why? What happened?_

He tried to recollect his thoughts but he was cut off with the voices around him.

"Tsuna-kun is awake!"

"Tsuna-san!"

 _Those voices… Kyoko-chan, Haru and I-pin… why are… they here?_

Wait… I remember feeling so cold… and then I saw mom's face… and then I got so worried and left everyone… and then I saw a man pointing a gun towards mom… and then…

"That's right!"

He stood up suddenly to the surprise of the girls. "Tsuna-kun, please don't move around too much! You're exhausted!" Kyoko said, trying to stop the boy from moving. He was attempting to get out of the bed. She was holding his shoulders and Haru, seeing that Kyoko was having a hard time, helped by holding onto his arms.

"Tsuna-san please calm down!"

"Please, Kyoko-chan, Haru! Let me go! Mom, I need to go to my mother! I need to know what happened to her so please! Please!"

"Tsuna-kun, calm down! You need to rest!"

"NO! please let me go!"

He continued to flail. He didn't care anymore. All he just wanted was to see his mother's smile again.

Bianchi helped the girls by holding onto Tsuna's body. She was stronger than the girls after all.

"Haru, Kyoko, call Reborn. He can calm him down."

The two girls nodded, worried about Tsuna hurting himself further.

Bianchi looked down at the flailing brunette who was still calling out for his mother and telling her to let him go.

Tsuna, even though he didn't show it much, loves his mother very much.

 **.-.-.-.**

"Reborn-kun!" "Reborn-chan!"

The hitman looked at the source of the voices and saw the girls running at him with worried eyes.

"Kyoko, Haru, what's wrong?"

"Tsuna-san woke up!"

The guardians looked at them. "But… he wanted to get out of bed and we cannot stop him with just us." Kyoko said sadly. Haru nodded, ashamed. "Bianchi-san is trying to hold him down as we speak."

Reborn nodded. "I understand. You girls stay here and wait for the news. Chrome, stay here as well." He told the young mist. The girl nodded in understanding.

"We'll come too, kid." Yamamoto said, "I'm worried about Tsuna."

"Me too!"

Reborn shook his head no. "Stay here and wait for the news. Inform me immediately of Mama's condition." Tsuna's best friends nodded reluctantly. "Ryohei, come with me."

"Yeah!"

And they went to Tsuna's room.

 **.-.-.-.**

"Bianchi please let me go! I need to see Mom!"

"Calm down, Tsuna! Even though you don't have injuries, you're still weak."

"I don't care what happens to me just let me go!"

Reborn heard that and kicked his student's head. Tsuna fell off his bed and rubbed his head.

"Reborn!"

"Calm down, will you, dame-Tsuna?"

The boy tried to stand up, but he was feeling weak and leaned on the bed, his head visible on the sheets.

"But… Mom…"

"She was being operated right now. There's nothing you can do but wait for now."

Tsuna gripped the sheets and tears gathered in his eyes. "Mom…"

The hitman stood in front of him on the bed. "Ryohei was able to close her wound before we reached the hospital so I'm sure she will be fine."

"But…"

"No buts, dame-Tsuna. Listen, you used a lot of flames so you need to rest or else your life will be in danger." He said, staring at his eyes seriously. "Do you want Mama to be worried?"

Tsuna bit his lip. He realized his tutor was right.

"And besides, stop your flailing like a kid. You're scaring the children." Tsuna looked around the room and found Fuuta with I-Pin and Lambo in his arms, staring at him with tears in their eyes. He felt guilty.

He slowly stood and sat on the bed properly, sighing and looking at the kids. He tried to smile.

"Fuuta, Lambo, I-Pin, I'm sorry."

The children looked at each other, and then to him and ran towards him. He welcomed them in his arms.

He knew he wasn't the only one worried. The kids as well since they love his mother as much as he loves her. He wasn't the only one.

However, as he embraced the three young children, he couldn't help but remember that he couldn't actually do anything to protect his mother and worst, he… killed the people responsible.

He killed… with his dying will flame.

He hugged the kids tighter but not enough for them to be able to breathe. He tried to enjoy the warmth of these two crying innocent children, before he wallow in his own misery later.

 **.-.-.-.**

When Tsuna fell asleep again, Reborn asked Ryohei to heal Tsuna with his sun flames. It will help him regain his energy faster than normal. After all, sun flames have activation properties.

The boy needed his sleep as much as possible because if he's awake in his condition, he would just be depressed and as much as he loved seeing Tsuna experiencing his torture everyday, he hated the helpless look on his face.

 **.-.-.-.**

After 4 hours, the red light of the operating room dimmed indicating that the operation was over.

The people outside stood up in alarm as the head doctor went out. At this point, Reborn and Ryohei had returned to the group.

"How is she?" Gokudera asked calmly.

The doctor smiled weakly. "She's stable now. She lost a lot of blood but good thing that we had a stock of her blood here. We will transfer her to a private room for recuperation."

They all breathed a sigh of relief and smiles were shown finally.

"Yokatta." Chrome breathed in relief. She didn't want his boss to be sad and Nana-san was always so kind. She didn't deserve to die.

As soon as Nana was sent to her room, Bianchi with the girls, Fuuta, I-Pin, Lambo and Reborn exchanged with the boys to look after Nana. Reborn sent the guardians to their boss.

"He's sleeping right now, but if he wakes up, make sure he doesn't move around too much. He needs rest." The hitman reminded.

"Hai, leave it to me, Reborn-san."

And the boys with Chrome went to their boss' room.

Reborn stared at their backs. "Take care of him."

 **.-.-.-.**

The second time Tsuna woke up, it was dim. He looked at the window and noticed that it was night time. He gazed around and noticed that he wasn't alone. His friends were there. Gokudera sat on the chair next to his bed, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Chrome sat on the sofa respectively and all of them were fast asleep.

He couldn't help but smile sadly. He wondered if they knew what he did. He gritted his teeth. Of course they knew. They were there, when he… he…

He bent his legs together and hugged them, hiding his face in his knees. How could he looked at them in the eyes now? How could he complain that he didn't want to join the mafia because they kill people? He killed those people without a seconds hesitation. Even though he wasn't himself back then and couldn't control his flames, he still shouldn't have done that. No. It was his entire fault. It was because he was involved in the Mafia that his mother's life was also targeted.

And he wasn't able to protect her.

What kind of Mafia boss was he? After all this time, all those trainings… all those battles, he was able to be victorious…

He felt this before. The feeling of helplessness when Yuni and Gamma disappeared in the future.

He forgot about it because the two of them were fine in the present however, this event made him wonder.

Is he really strong enough to protect everyone?

And what if he isn't strong enough to control his flames and hurt and worst, kill his friends? His family?

He couldn't bear that.

He just couldn't.

He trembled and let out the tears that gathered in his eyes. He didn't want to go back to his no-good self before Reborn came. He was afraid that everyone will leave him this time.

But, he realized, that was a good thing right?

If they leave now, he could spare them of being hurt. They would be free of the mafia. They could go back to the things they love to do. Yamamoto could go back to baseball and Onii-san may continue his boxing.

He could spare them the pain.

It was for the best.

Tsuna continued to cry.

All of a sudden, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He tensed.

 _Are they awake?_

The guardians was woken up by a small noise that sounds suspiciously like crying. They quietly glanced around and saw the source.

It was their boss and friend, hunched on the bed, trembling, crying.

This was the first time they saw him like this.

Tsuna, even though he was always called _no-good_ in school, never cried like this. He was so strong, as if nothing could deter him. Despite his complains of being a mafia boss, of the annoying family he has, he always smiles. Those smiles of his brightens their day and lift everyone's spirits everytime.

Those smiles of his saved them.

But now…

The guardians looked at each other and agreed on something. This time, they will be the one to save him… just like how their sky saved them.

 **.-.-.-.**

"Juudaime…"

 _It was Gokudera-kun's voice. I knew it._

He tried to wipe his tears and looked up at him, oh, not only him but the others were awake as well, and tried to smile. "Gokudera-kun, everyone, I'm sorry, I've woken you up didn't I?"

They shook their head. "Don't worry about it, boss." Chrome said quietly.

He stretched his legs on the bed and averted his gaze from them and stared at his hands on his lap.

"How's my mom?" he asked. His hyper intuition had settled down, hinting him that his mother was fine. However, he still wanted to hear it from someone.

"She was out of danger and resting in a different room now." It was Ryohei who answered.

He sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." He looked at Ryohei and smiled gratefully. "Thank you, onii-san. I heard from Reborn that you healed her. Thank you so much."

He shook his head. "Don't mention it."

Silence ensued and Tsuna continued to stare at his hands. He couldn't find anything else to say.

The guardians found the silence deafening so they initiated to break it down.

"Tsuna… how do you feel?" Yamamoto asked, his smile was nowhere to be found and Tsuna knew that lying to him, to them, wouldn't make everything alright.

"I… honestly feel like I failed everyone." He said in a small voice. He looked so fragile, so different from the sky they knew.

"I couldn't protect mom, I couldn't control my flames that's why those people were killed." He gritted his teeth in frustration. "It's my fault."

Gokudera sat in front of him on the bed and shook his head wildly. "No Juudaime! It wasn't your fault! You just did what you can and we understood. You saw your mother got shot so it's understandable that you'll lose control!"

"Even so!" Tsuna looked at him with tears in his eyes. Gokudera stopped and the guardians looked alarm. "I… I still killed those people. I… W-What if I lose control again in the future and hurt or worst, kill you all?!" he shouted, didn't care if it was night time or the fact that they were in the hospital. His voice became quiet after his outburst. "I… I cannot take that risk… just… you should just leave me alone and… and go back to your lives… before you met me…"

Gokudera stared at his boss, the man he respected, the man who gave him a family, who accepted him when others wouldn't. He closed his eyes and smiled. It was rare for him to smile from his heart but he would do it if it was for his boss. The man who saved his life.

"Juudaime, listen to me."

Gokudera stared at him seriously. "There was no way you would hurt or even kill us. You are so kind to even let me… an aggressive mafia man with nothing… in the family and accepted me. For that, I'm eternally grateful. For the short time I spent with you, I know you are too kind. You love everyone. There's no way you'll hurt them!" he said with a grin.

Tsuna's eyes widened. "Gokudera-kun…"

"Gokudera's right, Tsuna." Yamamoto patted his head and smiled. "Even if you lose yourself, we are here to bring you back to your senses. Because we're your friends. We're ready to help you, as much as you're ready to help us."

Tsuna teared up.

"Yamamoto…"

"Boss, I'll do my best to chase away your troubles." Chrome piped in, determinedly.

"We're here for you to the EXTREME, Sawada! Don't think otherwise!" Ryohei cried extremely.

Tsuna's tears streamed down on his cheeks and he looked up to his family and smiled… this time, from his heart.

"Thank you… thank you… everyone."

He sniffed and the guardians consoled their boss. "Maa maa Tsuna. It's going to be fine." Yamamoto patted his head again. Chrome rubbed his back to calm him down. Gokudera shouted at them to stop crowding around his boss for him to be able to sleep and Ryohei replied to him with "You crowd around him too, Octopus-head!"

"You shut up, Turf-top! I'm the only one Juudaime needs!"

"What was that?!"

And the fighting continued however, to Tsuna, it was fun watching them doing that. They might be crazy but he wouldn't have them any other way.

He felt much better with his family around.

Outside the room of the brunette, a certain hitman leaned on the wall and his lips curved in a small smile.

"Great job." He muttered as he walked down the hallway.

 **.-.-.-.**

The next day, Tsuna went to his mother's room when he heard that she was awake.

"Mom!"

"Tsu-kun!"

He embraced his mother, relieved that she was there, holding him. His tears came once again in his eyes and hid his face on his mother's shoulder.

"Thank goodness you're alright."

Nana smiled. "I should be thanking you, Tsu-kun."

The boy pulled away with tears on his cheeks and looked up at his mother. "What do you mean? I didn't do anything."

She shook her head with a smile. "I felt your warmth. I cannot be mistaken. Thank you for saving me, Tsu-kun."

"Mom…"

The woman patted her son's head and Tsuna laughed. He didn't care if Lambo teased him that he was a crybaby. He was just so happy that his mother was alright that it manifested as tears.

After his talk with his guardians, he decided to himself that he would be stronger than before to be able to protect everyone.

He would live up to Primo's will.

He would do his very best with his dying will.

 **.-.-.-.**

 **OMAKE.**

"Damn it! They were killed!"

"Boss, what should we do now?" a subordinate asked.

The boss of Clotilde family gritted his teeth in frustration. But then he smirked. "Well, at least I was able to kill that bastard's wife."

"So… you are the one who did that?"

He heard a voice from his left and jumped, just in time to escaped a tonfa aimed at his face.

"Wh—What was that! Who are you?"

"Kufufu~"

A mist appeared and a voice was heard behind him. "I don't appreciate you playing with my possession."

The boss rolled away from the trident which was now buried on the floor where he was earlier.

"W-Who are you people!"

Hibari Kyoya waved his tonfas. "I will never forgive people who disturb the peace in Namimori." He walked towards the man, his evil intent filling the air.

"Kufufufu~ I hated it when people play with what is mine." Rokudo Mukuro pointed his trident towards the man as he walked towards him as well.

"No… no.. don't come near me… NOOOOO!"

Fearful shouts filled the warehouse as Hibird sang the Namimori middle school song while flying through the sky.

 **.-.-.-.**

"Reborn?"

"What?"

"Where are Hibari-san and Mukuro?" Tsuna asked. "Chrome said they were here when were receiving treatment."

The strongest arcobaleno hitman's eyes glinted mischievously. "Let's just say… they are having the greatest time of their lives as we speak."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow, not understanding the meaning behind those words. He let it go though, since knowing Reborn, there was no way he would be able to get it out of him.

He was too stubborn for his own good.

He was glad that he came for him though. Because of him, he could enjoy moments like this with everyone.

He was contentedly happy.

 **.-.-.-.**

 **Japanese to English:**

Juudaime – Gokudera's endearment to Tsuna

Turf-top – Gokudera's endearment to Ryohei

Octopus-head – Ryohei's endearment to Gokudera

Dame-Tsuna – No-good Tsuna (Reborn's endearment to Tsuna, since no one actually call Tsuna that since the first episode)

Yatta – Yay!

Yokatta – Thank goodness

Ittekimasu! – I'm going

Itterasshai! – Take care

Ohayou gozaimasu – Good morning

Ohayou – 'Morning

Okaa-sama – Mother

Tsu-kun no koto onegai ne? – Take care of Tsu-kun, okay?

Hai – Yes.

Maa maa - Well, well (Yamamoto's signature line)

Sou ka - I see

 **.-.-.-.**

 **Notes:**

Okay. I hope it came out great. I really want to make stories like these. I love KHR family genres. It's so refreshing even without the usual pairings.

You are welcome to read and review.

Thank you for dropping by!

#Mari – 04.09.2018


End file.
